


In Which Magnus Falls in Love With Alec and Realises it Five Times

by AnonymousActions



Series: Malec Drabbles [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, And I almost forget, I also included Blueberry, I have included Chairman Meow again, I kinda love that cat..., I love those types of fics :3, I need to be up in like not even 7 hours, I'm so screwed..., It's past midnight, M/M, Or y'know just cats in general, also, and I don't sleep well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus realises he's fallen in love with Alec 5 times.... And then he realises he's fallen in love with someone else as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Magnus Falls in Love With Alec and Realises it Five Times

5\. Alec is sitting in their bed, shirtless and with a bad case of bed head, Chairman Meow is somewhere in the loft, and Magnus is standing in front of his open closet and complaining about one of his clients. Alec is laughing and poking fun at Magnus and the Warlock kinda feels himself fall in love. He feels it in his chest and the warmth takes over his whole body, he looks at Alec's smile and his sleepy eyes and he smiles fondly, he's fallen in love again. And with a Nephilim of all people, Tessa should never hear of that, she'd never let him live it down. While Magnus was thinking, Alec had stopped laughing, only to smile adorably at his boyfriend, "What are you thinking about?" The Warlock chuckled, making his way to the bed and crawling over the shadowhunter's body, "Why, I was thinking about you my Darling. What else would I think about when you're in my bed looking so adorably sexy... However you manage to look like that..." Magnus leaned down to kiss his (blushing) lover when a small but demanding meow interrupted him. The Chairman probably needed to be fed since Magnus had forgotten last night... Oops.

4\. Alec's looking at the flashcards and he's so obviously in pain that it hurts Magnus. The Warlock knows those cards were used to help the youngest Lightwood with his runes and the child will never need them again. It's a wonder that his Alexander hadn't cried yet, Magnus was certain he would've broken down already if he were in his place. Magnus had been through loss and he could say, in all honesty, that he had never lasted as long as Alec had after a death. He usually ended up crying only a few hours after he had learned of the person's passing and would cry for days and stay in bed for weeks or even months at a time. So when Alec did cry later on that night, Magnus was ready to hold him. It had been several days since Max had passed, the tears had to come some time and the amount of days before they came gave Magnus an idea of how bad the grief would come, how hard it would hit his Nephilim. So for the next few weeks, Magnus stayed by Alec's side and Chairman Meow slept on Alec's chest offering as much comfort as he could. "It will get better, my darling, it will be better one day."

3\. Alec and Jace are training and, as usual, Magnus is early to pick up Alec just to see that spectacle with his own eyes. It's a truly magnificent fit of strength and power but also of quick and light steps and body movements. As the parabatais fight, you can see each muscle at work and each rune seems brighter, each hit seems to make the air around the two shadowhunters vibrate. Then it's over. Alec has won by barely anything and Jace looks just about ready to give up and drop dead. Well, so does Alec but Magnus doesn't really see that part of things. The Warlock is nice enough to snap two water bottles for the shadowhunters and, seeing how quickly Jace finished it, it's very much appreciated. The main question now is would Alec let Magnus take him in the shower or would his parents come home before they have time to do much more than make out under a spray of warm water. Unless Alec takes a shower now and then Magnus can take him in the shower once they get back to the loft. "Alec, do you remember if we fed the cat? I have plans for us and I don't want him to bother us."

2\. Magnus' been pacing in his living room for the past 20 minutes when the phone rings, "Magnus Bane, Hig-"  
"Magnus? Come to the Institute, something's happened to Alec!" Izzy hangs up and Magnus is left frozen, phone in hand and paler than he'd ever been before. The Warlock puts on a pair of shoes and a shirt before making a portal to the Institute Garden. There, he's received by Jace, who shows him where Alec is. They had moved him to his room but they had done a poor job of cleaning the poison out of his body and the poor boy is still shaking from it. Magnus does the only thing he can do, he makes everyone go outside and locks the door before, once again, exhausting himself for the New York Shadowhunters. This time, contrary to other times, he actually wants to however. For Alec, he would do anything. After a few hours of constant magic, the Warlock opens the door and promptly passes out. The next time he sees anything is several hours later when he wakes up to Alec sitting in a chair next to his bed. The two of them look at each other and smile, the kind of very stupid smile that usually comes hand in hand with a blush and your crush's name. Alec leans down to kiss his boyfriend who can only think that it feels good to be back.

1\. It's a weekend and Magnus is awake earlier than Alec, something that's been happening a lot more lately. The Shadowhunters have been called all over New York due to much increased demon activity. When Alec has a day off, he spends it asleep or being called in to work anyway. This morning however, Alec cannot be called in. He's been too sleepy which makes the hunting very dangerous and Magnus is not in the mood to deal with an injured Alec right now, not that he ever is mind you. Today, the Warlock has no clients and the Nephilim is not leaving the bed under any circumpstances so the first thing Magnus does is snap breakfast from that one Brunch restaurant they both like. Actually, no, that's the second thing, Magnus makes coffee first. Alec hates it when he magics the coffee to them. The Warlock picks up his cat and the breakfast tray and heads into the bedroom where a very sleepy Nephilim is starting to wake up. By Alec's smile, Magnus can tell he likes the idea of a day in bed just to relax. "Thank you, Magnus." "You're very welcome my love." 

0\. Magnus is woken up by a messy head of blue hair excitedly babbling about turning the cat's tail green. Or something like that. It's always a bit hard to understand a toddler's excited babbling, especially when barely awake. Talking about being awake, where's Alec. Magnus sits up and picks up the little warlock, listening to his babbles about the cat and walking into the kitchen with him. That's where Alec is. The Nephilim turns around, hearing the little boy talk with the cat in his arms... The cat who has a green tail, Blueberry wasn't kidding. Magnus sits Max on his high chair while Alec prepares breakfast and Max is still talking, this time about 'Ukle Jae' and his 'rues, roones.... daddy wa's it called?' Alec corrects Max and sits down, serving the little boy some porridge. Magnus turns Chairman Meow's tail back into its original colour and starts sipping his coffee. His worries about Alec's mortality forgotten for now. And here, in his loft in Brooklyn, New York, in 2012, the Warlock realises that for the first time (and probably the last) in his life, he's in love with two people (and a cat) and actually fully happy. Who knew life could be this great for a Warlock?


End file.
